Can't stop thinking of you
by Shinypikachu
Summary: Set after DP. Ash's departure causes something in both himself and Dawn. This "something" may lead to something deeper. Pearlshipping!
1. Departure

Hey! Shiny here! Welcome to this new Fic! Let's get started, shall we?

He couldn't stop remembering that day. The day he left her. He tried to make it seem like he was happy,but he truly wasn't. He poured all his effort in to trying to look happy. Sadness burned within as he tried to recount the memories. The numerous high fives. The cheerleading. Sadly this lead him to even more sadness. He couldn't describe his feelings to her. They alllthought he was dense. They all thought he couldn't love anybody. These were all true words, until he met the blue haired coordinator. He had fallen to this beautiful girl. Unfortunately she didn't even like him, so he thought. But one memory kicked right in the face. His last moment with her. Probably his last moment with last thing he remembered was the light hearted high five exchanged by the pair. He then went on the boat that day, away from his love,masking the pain. Now he was crying on the boat, Realizing the reality of his choice.

"Oh pikachu what have I done?",he asked the tiny yellow rodent.

"Pika,pikachu!", he responded,trying to cheer his trainer up.

He was completely oblivious to what was as the train docked into pallet town.

"Least we'll see mom again.",said Ash trying to think positive.

The long walk to his house seemed much shorter. Due to his mind racing in different ways. He feebly knocked on the door.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Ash,why are you so down?"

"well it's a bit of err girl trouble."

"Oh I know who. Sit down, let's chat."

The last five hours had killed her. Her inspiration had gone. Everything she did, she did to impress him. She thought she failed him. She sat sulking in the confines of her house in Twinleaf Town. Nothing could get her out of this slump. Nothing but him. She couldn't even focus on the next contest without him. All the moves he taught. The confidence he brought, it Just couldn't be replaced by a single thing. What she would do for a trip to the old Pallet! What was she thinking? There was no chance. She probably disn't even like her that way. This thought made her sob. So much joyous memories between them. She denied that she liked him,just because she was so shy. If she wasn't shy, maybe he'd be here right now. If she had just confessed, she might be happy. She couldn't stop kicking her self for that. Her penguin pokemon,piplup, was sitting there melancholy as well. He was very mellow as a result of his trainers sadness. The ring of a call on her poketch shook her out of her sorrow.

"A call from brock?", Dawn asked. She clicked accept.

"Hey Dawn, what with that long face?"

"Been crying,that's all."

"Is that so?"

"Well yeah."

" Over what? Did you lose a contest?

"No it's something much more personal."

"Oh ok."

"So why'd you call brock? I'm sure it wasn't just to check up on me."

"I think I have something to cheer you up!"

He held a ferry ticket up, to Pallet Town. Seeing the tiny slip of paper,she let out a muffled scream. She proceeded to jump around the room,on her bed, everywhere.

"Wow Dawn, chill!"

"Thank you Brock! How'd you know I wanted those?"

"I'm not oblivious to love, I see the looks you've been giving him! Here I'll transport the ticket through the transport system.",said Brock

Dawn went to the machine, took the ticket and ran downstairs yelling "MOM I'M GOING TO PALLET TOWN."

"Just don't stay out too late honey!"

She ran the fastest of her life to the dock.

"Ticket please!"

She handed the ticket to the usher, then she ran to the platform.

"Can't tell Ash, gotta surprise him!"She said to her piplup."I can't wait!"

And done. Thanks for reading. Shiny out!


	2. Recurring feelings

Hey shiny here! Welcome back to another chapter!

The anticipation was getting to her. She didn't know that this boat would take a day to go to Pallet Town! How long would it be before she would get to see him? The boringness of it all was effect her!her discontent at the slowness of the ship was eve ident. But at least she still had quite a few memories with Ash to atone for the undeniable boredom of being on a ship. The boredom and anticipation actully made her more excited then slowly fell into a deep sleep...

She had arrived in Pallet ,she saw a distinct black figure walk up to her. He had a trainers cap, black hair and eyes. She almost began fleeing. But that was from a distance, slowly, it was revealed that this was none other than Pallet Town's favorite son! He was moving his arms forward for a hug.

"Ash!", she said, falling into his arms.

"I've been waiting for you!" Replied the raven haired trainer.

They slowly moved closer to each other's lips...

A loud blast of a bell shook Dawn from her sweet dream.

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS! WE ARE DOCKING IN PALLET TOWN. SO GATHER ALL YOUR BELONGINGS,CHILDREN,AND POKEMON!"

"Alright piplup! Let's go!"

After she had gathered all of her belongings,the blue haired coordinator stepped off the boat. She then proceeded to take in the atmosphere of the road to Pallet Town.

"Kinda like Twinleaf Town right piplup?"

Piplup clapped it's hands happily saying,

"Pip pip,piplup!"

Dawn then ran her fastest to the house of Ash Ketchum.

Ash sat on his bed,still thinking of yesterday's had talked to his mom. She told her everything. Why he liked her. Why he probably wouldn't have a chance. The talk actully worsened the situation as nostalgia kicked in. The poor raven haired trainer couldn't stop thinking one had lost her,he just couldn't get over it. There was no way over the hump of sadness. Even talking with his old rival,Gary, made it worse. He turned on his TV to try to lighten his mood. But no, it was a replay of a contest battle between Dawn and Kenny. This made him even more in the gloomy mood.A ring on his poketch shook him from his melancholy thinking. It was brock!

"Hey brock!"

"Hello old buddy,so tell me, what've you been doing?",asked the breeder.

"Battling!",the aspiring pokemon master lied.

"Is that so?Well,let's just say, I've got a little surprise coming in from the sinnoh reigon!"

"Oh what is it?! Can you give me any clues?",Asked Ash hoping it was what he so desperately wanted.

"Well, it's blue and something you probably will enjoy."

"Thanks.",said Ash, thinking it was a piplup.

Brock grinned at Ash's unknowing thanks and said,

"Ring me again when it gets there!"

"No problem Brock."

"Alright take care now!"

"Bye.",said Ash,clearly saddened. He was perked up by the mention of sinnoh. But to him, he didn't think it was a human, specifically his favorite,He just sat on his bed awaiting the "surprise"

She hadn't run for long until she was in Pallet Town. It had taken what,15 minuets? It probably had taken longer, but she was just to wrapped up in thinking about him. Excitement found its way into her heart, which had been dormant yesterday. She arrived, and slowly knocked in the door...

sorry! Gonna end it there. They'll meet next chapter I promise! Until then shiny out!


	3. Meetings and confessions

Hiya!shiny here! Sorry for the few day wait. I was kinda busy. This is going to be the longest chapter as of now. I don't think you guys want me talking right now, fic start!

There was a knock on the door of the Ketchum residence. Ash hadn't done much but sulk the last two days. Three words kept repeating in his mind, you lost her, you lost her, they constantly taunted him. He had a sense of depression almost, swirling about him. He put his mind in such a mellow state, Pikachu couldn't calm him. He remembered Brock's package and mumbled,

"Must be the package..."

He opened the door to something even more beautiful than he expected. This made those two days of sulking worth it! This certain person had blue hair, colored like a waterfall, that he just adored. Those cerulean eyes that he grew to love. As well as the iconic smile that always seemed to make his mind race. She wore a minidress, which made her look even more jaw dropping , the blue haired coordinator was shocked. Ash was so much more handsome than the last time she saw him (which was only two days.) his chocolate brown eyes that had urged her on so many times in the midst of combat were on full display, much to her liking. She didn't have time for wanted to hug him. Maybe even make her move. Pikachu and piplup were the first to move. Coming to each other and giving a brotherly high five. The two humans however, didn't speak move, or even breath. After a minuete or so, Ash started, saying,

"H-H-H-I-I- D-a-a-w-"

That was all that escaped the trainer's mouth as the coordinator tackle hugged him. Letting her emotion pour out into the hug. The hug to both teens had a sense of longing and love. That made the hug just as magical to both. Ash returned the hug,full force as the pair lied on the ground in a massive hug, never wanting to get out of each other's arms.

"Ash, your finally here, with me! Hopefully, you'll be with me in another sense, too!, she thought giddily.

"You came!", Ash whispered in her ear.

"Well I couldn't stay away from my best friend!

She was fully aware she had a lot of friends. But to her, Ash was always her favorite, thus making him her best friend. This was pretty much the same status with the boy.

Dawn piped up and said "Ash I have to tell you . I lo-"

She was cut off as the elder Ketchum was staring at the two, then she said,

"When can I expect grandchildren?"

The two teens came off each other and blushed a deeper red than a ruby!

"Welcome to our residence, Dawn. I guess I'll leave the option to you, do you want the guest bed or-"

"I don't think I'll need it." She said with a wild red blush.

"Are you sure?"

"No need to worry!", said the younger girl.

" well I'll leave you two to it then!", she said as she came out to the garden.

"Guess, it's just you and me,Dawn.", he said with a cheery smile on his face.

She smirked and said,

"Your happy about that? I wonder why?"

This made the raven haired teen blush again, not from the words, just simply by looking at her.

"Man she looks cute in that miniskirt!", he said, in thought of course.

But while he was in dreamland, he was just looking at Dawn absently

"Earth to Ash!"

The trainer looked up, and blushed again,saying

"sorry, I just can't believe your here!"

"Neither can I.", the coordinator thought, aloud

Luckily, as Ash was about to open his mouth to speak, she stuck her hand up in the air. They high fived which distracted Ash from what she had said.

"Oh yeah, gotta call Brock for something, 'scuse me Dawn!"

He rang the aspiring doctor, as soon as the line was connected he said

"DAWN WAS THE PACKAGE!?"

"Yeah, that's what it was!", said Brock, grinning. He somehow got dense and thickheaded Ash an opportunity to get a girl!

"How can I thank you Brock?"

"Just make sure you get her!"

With that, he ended the call

"What if she doesn't like me?", Ash thought aloud. He hadn't really made his move yet. And quite frankly, Dawn didn't ether.

"Kids! Bedtime!", called Delia Ketchum.

"I'll do it tonight for sure.", both Ash and Dawn thought.

The pair walked up to Ash's room, after saying good night to Delia.

Ash decided that the best time would be now, simultaneously, Dawn thought the same thing too.

"Hey Dawn!", asked Ash.

"What is it?"

" I've gotta tell you something important!"

"Me too, Ash but you go first."

Secretly, Dawn was thinking

"Is he going to confess?"

"Well Dawn, I love you. If you don't feel the same, it's ok. I just wanted to-."

He was interrupted by the bluenette's lips against his. Ash's shock turned into happiness as the feelings of both teens to each other were put in the kiss. Dawn broke away, much to the dismay of Ash.

"Does that answer your question?"

Ash was speechless. The girl of his dreams had kissed him. Never in a million years he'd think this would happen!

"Guess we'd better get ready for bed." Said Ash.

He got out the inflatable bed, but Dawn said

"We don't need that."

"Why?", asked Ash,obviously a stranger to love.

"Well I get nightmares. Plus I want to sleep with you, your my boyfriend right?", she said with a sheepish grin.

The boy blushed, almost to the point where his entire face was red.

"I guess so."

Meanwhile,outside, a pair of eyes was watching.

"That dumb boy Ash Ketchum thinks he can take MY girl? Fat chance! Dawn's mine! If I beat him already, why does he deserve her?! I'll find a way to split them up! I know I will! She belongs with me, not some halfwitted idiot like him!"

That's the end of the chapter! See you guys next time! Shiny out!


End file.
